Noriko Takaya
|-|Noriko= |-|RX-7 Nausicaa= |-|Buster Machine #1= |-|Gunbuster= Summary Noriko Takaya (タカヤ・ノリコ, Takaya Noriko) is the main character of Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and the pilot of Buster Machine #1. Born on September 12, 2006 in Osaka, Japan, she is the daughter of famous space captain Yuzo Takaya, who disappeared in the Luxion disaster of 2015. She enrolled in Okinawa High School for Girls so that she could become a space pilot like her father. When she was chosen for the Gunbuster project despite her lack of piloting ability, her classmates saw it as nepotism and she is was bullied for it. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least Low 7-C, much higher with Californium Bomb | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B, possibly much higher Name: Noriko Takaya, Daughter of Defeat, The #1 Otaku in Space, Lightning Noriko, Nono-Riri (by Nono) Origin: Gunbuster/Diebuster Gender: Female Age: 15-17 Classification: Human, Member of the Top Squadron, Pilot of Buster Machine #1/Gunbuster Powers and Abilities: |-|Noriko= Athletic conditioning, Indomitable Will, Skilled piloting |-|RX-7 Nausicaa= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Flight, Spaceflight, near FTL travel (with Booster Rockets), Large Size (Type 0), Explosives, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Inertia Negation |-|Buster Machine #1= Same as before, Laser and Energy Projection, Resistance to Physics Manipulation, Portal Creation/FTL travel, Subspace Travel, Can transform and combine with Buster Machine #2 to form Gunbuster |-|Gunbuster= All of previous plus Enhanced Senses with on-board navigational operating space and motion operating space, Large Size (Type 2), Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Buster Missile), Weapon Mastery (Buster Tomahawk, Buster Bat, Buster Yo-yo, Buster Lasso), Electricity Manipulation (Buster Collider, Buster Strike), Energy Manipulation, Heat and Energy Projection (Buster Beam, Buster Slash), Homing lasers, Danmaku, Deflection (with Buster Cloak), Can control inner gravity and external mass (via inertial canceler), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (able to slaughter thousands of Space Monsters that passively manipulates physics), Gravity and Pressure Resistance, Can absorb ether shockwaves, Spinning Attack, Self-Destruction (via runaway degeneracy chain reaction) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained by CoachGunbuster - 1 - Shock! Big-Sister and I are Going to be Pilots Together?!) | At least Small Town level+ (Fought with and defeated Reiko), much higher with Californium Bomb (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear warhead used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Annihilated a Cruiser-class Space Monster with less than 2 minutes of its power while damagedGunbuster - 4 - Launch!! The Incomplete Ultimate Weapon!) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Its laser and energy projections were shown to easily destroy Cruiser-class Space MonstersGunbuster - 5 - Please!! Time Enough for Love!), possibly much higher Speed: Athletic Human, Relativistic reactions speed (Dodged attacks from a Space Monster while piloting) | Likely Relativistic (Can fly to the Moon and back in short timeGunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!!, somewhat kept up with Space Monster grunts). Relativistic+ with booster rockets (Caught up with the Luxion, which was travelling at 99.98% C) | Relativistic reactions speed (Dodged a Cruiser-class Space Monster), Massively FTL+ via warp | Relativistic+ (Travelled to the outskirts of the Sol System in this time), Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Athletic human (Can do lots of push ups and pull ups) | Unknown (Held onto the hull of Luxion with its bare hands while moving through the ether flow at relativistic+ speeds) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class+ (Can damage each other with sufficiently powerful blows) | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class (Can punch or kick through cruiser-class Space Monster) | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ (RX-7 suits have the energy resistance and level of force to withstand relativistic velocity environments moving through the ether) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level | Unknown Stamina: Potentially limitless with "Hard Work and Guts" | Unknown | Limitless for a few minutes | the Buster Machine itself has no limit shown, runs on Degeneracy Generator Range: Standard melee range | Tens to a few dozen kilometres | Hundreds of metres (due to size), at least planetary with lasers and missiles, higher with Buster Beam | Thousands of kilometers to planetary Standard Equipment: : Can summon/pilot: |-|RX-7 Nausicaa= - The original mobile suit used by the earth forces. It was relatively weak with a lighting staff as it's primary weapon. Due to its small size, it was easy prey for most of the aliens. The RX battle suits came in a variety of styles, often visually customized by squadron or individual pilot. The RX battle suits average between 9 and 10 meters tall and are the Earth forces’ main weapon against the bug-like aliens early on in the struggle. File:Bw118.jpg|Plasma Lancer File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Bianchi File:Bw117.jpg|Californium Bomb File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Plasma Sword: RX-7 electric shock weapon. This is a thing that can strike an enemy by stabbing an enemy. It can also be used as a sword. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms. * Californium Bomb: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. Because life as a nuclear warhead is as short as 3 hours, it is always required to be used in battle. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages, made to fire explosives. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. : Optional Equipment: * Moby Dick #1: Exterior engine from a Spiegel training vessel the RX suit can strap to that could reach near the speed of light in a minute from the travellers point of view (equating to 3 months from the observers point of view due to time dilation). |-|Buster Machine #1= - One of the core units constituting the upper body of Gunbuster, which transforms and combines with Buster Machine #2. * Degeneracy Generator: The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha based around the principle of black holes, that generates a limitless power supply. * Frozen Cannon: Four laser projectors of minus millions of degrees. * Buster Missile: Outfitted with missile launchers that can fire photon torpedoes. * Warp Engine: Engines that can propel the ship past the speed of light. |-|Gunbuster= File:Bw74.jpg File:Bw60.jpg File:Bw146.jpg File:Bw5.jpg - The Gunbuster is an immense 250 meter tall robot built to battle the bug-like aliens that threaten Earth. It breaks apart into 2 spaceships called the Buster Machines 1 and 2, it had an impressive array of offensive and defensive weapons. Once under the command of Noriko, Kazumi and "Coach's heart" it was virtually unstoppable. It could also be piloted by Noriko alone. * 24 x Limb Laser Projectors: The Gunbuster's basic offensive weapons, positioned on mounted "platforms" on the mecha's vertical pauldrons and thigh sections to provide healthy linear coverage, both in front of and behind the mecha. * 2 x Palm Laser Projectors (mounted on each hand): Energy-projection devices installed into the hands (that are unveiled for combat usage). Used for the "Homing Laser" technique only. * Crown Laser Projectors: Situated in the center of the Gunbuster's head crest (the emblem of the Earth Imperial Space Force), this is the location of the mecha's most powerful laser beam. Used for the "Buster Beam" technique only. * 10 x Missile Pods (5 mounted on each hand): The tips of each of the Gunbuster's digits can retract to reveal firing pods for homing missiles. Used for the "Buster Missile" technique only. * 4 x Spike Threads (2 on each hand): Retractable caterpillar tracks can be extended out of the Gunbuster's feet to enhance the potency of its kicks by tearing and crushing opponents underneath with the rotating spines. Used primarily for the "Super Inazuma Kick" technique, but can presumably be used in standard mêlée also. * 4 x Buster Colliders (1 on each limb): Retractable metallic conductors, typically stored inside the Gunbuster's forearms and legs. When activated, the electrodes embed themselves into the target's body, keeping a stable grip and enabling the free flow of electrical energy between the mecha and its opponent. Used for the "Buster Collider" techniques only. * 2 x Buster Tomahawk: Axe weapons with destructive force at least in the kilotons. * Buster Cloak: Normally stored in a position invisible to the naked eye, the Gunbuster can pull out a long, light but remarkably durable cape and wrap itself behind it, allowing the cloak to function as a shield against incoming attacks. Used for the "Buster Shield" technique only. * Energy Bullet: Energy bullets generate in the hands. Used with "Buster knock". * Cutter: Cutter built in the foot caterpillar. Used in "Super Inazuma kick". * Buster Bat + Energy Ball: Used for the Buster Home Run technique that appears in the games. * Buster Yo-yo * Buster Lasso * Booster: Shoulder × 4, Back side × 2 * Inertial Canceler: An inertial neutralization device thay can negate the inertia of an incoming cruiser-class Space Monster, and can also disable all physical attacks in this manner. It is treated as a gravity wave barrier in Super Robot Wars. * 2 x Degeneracy Generator: The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha based around the principle of black holes, that generates a limitless power supply. Intelligence: Average with extraordinary piloting skills Weaknesses: Used to be a crybaby, but after some character development, she overcame this weakness | Fodder mecha | Has a limited amount of time until power runs out, Inertial Canceler renders her vulnerable to multiple attacks, needs Kazumi for navigation and tactics | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide - Strength * Busted through the hull of Luxion. * Went through hundreds of Space Monsters continuously with the Super Inazuma Kick. * Buster Missiles have the property of completely pulverizing Space Monsters. * Gunbuster can puncture through into the surface of Buster Machine #3.Gunbuster - 6 - At the End of Eternity... - Speed * Able to sense and dodge a point-blank attack from another RX-7 machine. * Dodged the ramming speed of a Cruiser-class Space Monster going at relativistic speeds. * [https://youtu.be/MBWqiyJJRRY?t=23m38s Gunbuster was barely outrunning the initial detonation of the Black Hole bomb propagating at Massively FTL+ speeds.] - Durability * Took a heavy beating from Reiko Kashihara. * Unaffected by several plasma bolts which can leave several hundreds of kilometers holes on moons. * Survived the ramming speed of a Cruiser-class Space Monster and still be functional. * Deflected 20,000 plasma blasts from Space Monsters simultaneously. * Withstood the extreme pressure and gravity of Jupiter condensed to 1/30,000th of its size. - Stamina * Can do 200 skip rope jumps. * Ran 50 laps around the school field. - Skill * Core Buster Machines can Annihilate thousands if not millions of Space Monsters with its laser cannons. * Can auto hit 3,000 Space Monsters with its lasers. * Jump started the Black Hole bomb with its own Degeneracy Generator. - Other * Endured 484,268 G. * Lucky enough to have survived her first real battle without being touched.Gunbuster - 3 - First Love☆First Sortie * Buster Beam have hax properties that is able to affect Space Monsters. * Escorted Buster Machine III to the center of the galaxy and defended it from Space Monsters. * Survived the [[Buster Machine III]'s black hole detonation and made it back to Earth from half way across the galaxy.] * Helped save humanity from the Space Monsters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|RX-7 Nausicaa= File:Tumblr_oa0a5aErFS1rjxyrgo1_400.gif|Inazuma Kick * Inazuma Kick: Noriko performs a powerful kick with the RX-7 that boosts up into the air while lighting flashes and comes crashing down upon the enemy with an electrified drop kick. ** Inazuma Hanten Kick: Like Inazuma Kick, but the RX-7 uses the force of its impact to rebound off of the enemy and land with another kick to the same location! ...it's basically a reference to one of Kamen Rider V3's attacks, the V3 Hanten Kick. * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilize. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Californium Hakudantou: Noriko fires the nuclear missile from the RX-7 Machine Weapon. |-|Buster Machine #1= File:F4tBx.gif|Laser Cannon File:F4JS2.gif|Transform + Combine * Laser Cannon: Fires its frozen cannon of minus millions of degrees. * Combine: Combines Buster Machine #1 with Buster Machine #2 and become Gunbuster. |-|Gunbuster= File:Superinazumakick.gif|Super Inazuma Kick File:Tumblr_n4p6re8Rc61rzkxhio1_400.gif|Buster Beam File:F4a4f.gif|Homing Laser File:F4XEs.gif|Buster Missile File:F4rpD.gif|Buster Shield File:F42Pq.gif|Buster Collider File:F4KIa.gif|Double Buster Collider * Super Inazuma Kick: Gunbuster launches up, descends with one leg extended and the other bent, and drop kicks the opposition. * Inertial Canceler: Noriko enables the Gunbuster to negate the inertia of an incoming cruiser-class Space Monster. * Buster Beam: A powerful beam of minus one hundred million degrees that can cut through the hides of monsters who hatch in stars. Missile showers that do the same and a reflective coat that reflects planet busting fire and his Inazuma kick. * Homing Laser: Noriko with the Gunbuster stretches out both of its arms, then unleashes a barrage of golden energy beams from pods in its palms, which then further branch out into thousands of target-seeking lasers upon reaching the general destination. Capable of wiping out 3000 cruiser-class Space Monsters in a single volley. * Buster Missile: Noriko with the Gunbuster unsheathes its fingertips, before firing hundreds of missiles from all 10 of its launching pods. The missiles appear to have a primarily kinetic proponent, as they do not immediately detonate upon physical contact, but rather appear to "pulverize" the targeted matter, generating distinct holes in the mass. ** Super Buster Missile ** Ultra Buster Missile * Buster Missile Mite: Expanding the arms and fire light bullets like a gatling cannon. Because it is the same as Big O 's O Thunder, its appearance and structure are very similar. ** Super Buster Missile Mite * Giacobini Meteor Attack: Gunbuster can unleash a flurry of quick strikes. It's named after the Giacobinid periodic meteor shower. * Buster Shield: Covers itself with its usually invisible cloak that deflects attacks, enabling to withstand a normally fatal assault. Manages to casually deflect 20,000 plasma blasts from cruiser-class Space Monsters. * Buster Collider: Noriko first embeds its "Collider Electrodes" into the mass of the target from either its legs or its forearms, usually by neutralizing any resistance through the "Inertial Canceller", then unleashes a massive surge of electricity into the opponent, triggering a sizable explosion after several seconds of exposure. Capable of extending across and killing multi-kilometer long/wide organisms like the Space Monsters. ** Double Buster Collider: This technique is used when the Noriko activates both sets of electrodes of the arms and legs from the Buster Collider. * Buster Tomahawk: Gunbuster forms a double Tomahawk Axe out of Two Tomahawks to slice the enemy in two with. Was originally slated to appear in the anime but only appears in Video Games. ** Buster Tomahawk Boomerang The Tomahawk axes can be thrown in a boomerang-like fashion at the opponent. * Buster Home Run: Gunbuster pulls out a bat and energy ball before slamming it into the enemy causing a large explosion. * Buster Knock: A technique to generate energy bullets and to fly with the bat. * Buster Yo-Yo: A technique paying homage to Combattler V, which releases from the arms a pair of powerful yo-yos that are each equipped with a powerful buzzsaw. * Buster Spin: A technique paying homage to Combattler V, which creates an energy tornado that keeps enemies in place for a short period of time. It will then spin extremely fast, turn its body into a large drill of lightning, and ram itself through opponents. * Buster Cowboy: It seems like a lasso. There is Buster Rodeo as a derivation technique. ** Buster Rodeo * Buster Ring: A technique to cut an enemy by riding on an energy ring. * Buster Slash: A technique paying homage to Ultraman's Ultra Slash. * Buster Strike: It is a technique with the lightning shot of a deathly havoc with the Space Monsters. Key: Noriko | RX-7 Nausicaa | Gunbuster (Incomplete) | Buster Machine #1 Note: Noriko did not use Buster Home Run in the film/OVA. Explanations Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉しゅくたいろ｣: A result of Tannhauser's research, the Degeneracy Generator is an effectively limitless power supply and the key to FTL. Two artificial Micro Black Holes are spun in tandem with overlapping fields so as to create a naked singularity within which "subspace" can exist. The singularity is referred to as the Tannhauser Gate, due to the visual effect of objects entering it seeming to pass through a portal with a trailing rainbow of light. The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha up until the technology was lost sometime between Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. The Degeneracy Generator plays an important role in both series. Gallery File:Noriko_Character_Reference_1.jpeg File:Noriko_Character_Reference_2.jpeg File:Long_Hair_Noriko.jpg File:Super Robot Wars Alpha(PSX) - RX-7 Nausicaa Attacks File:Super Robot Wars Alpha(PSX) - Buster Machine 1 and 2 Attacks File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku-hen Gunbuster All Attacks Others - Noriko is named after her voice actress, Noriko Hidaka. - In Gunbuster Science Lessons, it's revealed that Noriko is a big fan of 20th-century anime, which explains her tendency to loudly announce Gunbuster's attacks. - In the background of Noriko's room, posters for My Neighbor Totoro, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, and Space Battleship Yamato are visible. - Noriko canonically listens to Van Halen. - Noriko and Jung Freud share the same birthday. - She is a Virgo. - Her blood type is O. Notable Victories: Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Shinji's Profile (Noriko Takaya and Incomplete Gunbuster vs. Shinji Ikari and Awakened Unit-01, Speed equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Diebuster Category:Gainax Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Super Robots Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Lance Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5